


Pleasing His Masters

by Sexxica



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Cameras, Dom Harry, Dom Merlin, Dom/sub, Filming, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Handcuffs, Merlin likes to watch, Multi, Spreader Bars, Sub Eggsy, Video Cameras, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is just as it should be.  Eggsy is on his knees, cuffed and begging, and Merlin is in Harry's ear urging him to push their boy just a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasing His Masters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [janto321 (FaceofMer)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [Pleasing His Masters 如何取悅主人](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193573) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> Happy Birthday, Mer!

“Please, Sir,” Eggsy begged.  He was on his knees, hands bound behind his back with chains and leather cuffs, a matching set on his ankles with a shiny spreader bar keeping them apart.  His cock was stiff and red, leaking slowly from the tip.  He was the perfect picture of desperation.

Harry looked pointedly at one of the many cameras placed strategically around the bare room, then back to Eggsy.

“S-Sirs,” Eggsy stuttered, correcting himself too late.

“Eggsy,” Harry tsked, “This is so easy.  If you behave for us, you get to come.  It’s that simple, and yet …” Harry trailed off ominously.  He watched Eggsy panic, could practically see the sluggish turn of thoughts inside of his lust-addled mind.  It had been hours already and Harry was starting to wonder if Eggsy was doing it on purpose -- if he simply liked the torture of being humiliated and left wanting  _ more  _ than getting to come.  

“Do it,” Merlin urged in his ear piece so only Harry could hear him.  The room was fitted for sound too, but often Merlin preferred to just watch, or direct the action from the comfort of his control room.  “Look at him, Harry, he needs more.  Just like we talked about.”

Harry tried not to let a slightly frustrated look pass over his face.  They  _ had _ talked about this and Harry distinctly recalled voicing his opinion that Eggsy wasn’t ready for it, yet. Then again, it had never been a hard no from Eggsy on the subject, a limit to be pushed, yes, but never an outright no.  

“He’ll safeword if he needs to.  Yah know he will,” Merlin chimed in again, clearly seeing Harry’s hesitation on the video feed.

Harry knew it was the truth.  

“Close your eyes, open your mouth.  Even you can handle such an uncomplicated set of instructions, can’t you, Eggsy?”  Harry sneered.

“Yes, Sirs,” Eggsy answered before doing as he was told.  

Harry pulled the gun from his shoulder holster.  The leather creaked as he did and Eggsy let out the quietest little moan -- so quiet that Harry wasn’t even sure that Merlin could have heard it.  Harry’s Kingsman-issue TT-30 was freshly cleaned, unloaded, but Eggsy didn’t know that.  Harry cocked the gun.  It sounded ominous as it echoed off the walls of the bare room.

“Lick it,” Harry instructed, pushing the barrel against Eggsy’s open lips.

Merlin groaned in Harry’s ear as Eggsy’s pink tongue tentatively licked along the barrel, his lips quivering as they stretched around it.

“That’s right, Eggsy.  You would do anything for us, wouldn’t you?  Just absolutely anything we asked.  Such a perfect boy,” Harry said, emphasising his words with a short thrust of the gun into Eggsy’s mouth.  Eggsy groaned around it, saliva starting to leak out the corners of his mouth to drip off his chin.  It was gorgeous.  Eggsy losing himself in the act, in their game, letting himself drop down until all there was for him was pleasing his Masters -- nothing in the world was as beautiful as that.

“Yes,” Harry heard Merlin sigh.  “Yes, he’s perfect, Harry.  Give him a little more, then reward him.  The footage, Harry.  God, ah’m going ta be watching this one for months.  If ya get him angled right fer the cameras this time, maybe ah’ll even share.”

“Do you like it?  Do you like being on your knees for us, doing whatever we ask of you?”  Harry asked, pulling the spit-slick gun from Eggsy’s mouth.

“Yes,” Eggsy gasped, “Oh fuck, yes, Sirs.  I love it.”

“Mmm, you really do, don’t you?” Harry hummed, pressing the toe of his shoe against Eggsy’s leaking erection, pushing it against the boy’s stomach.  Eggsy moaned wantonly, rocking into Harry’s shoe.  “Careful now,” Harry said, lowering his foot, caressing Eggsy’s cheek with the gun.  “You remember what happened last time you got ahead of yourself, don’t you, boy?”

Eggsy’s eyes widened in fear and he quickly nodded.  Harry used the barrel of the gun to tilt Eggsy’s chin up.  “Words, Eggsy,” he warned.

“Yes, Sirs.  I remember,” Eggsy answered quickly, a quiver in his voice.  Last time Eggsy had come without permission, there had been a chastity device and a solid two weeks of constant supervision to make sure that Eggsy didn’t put his skills to use on the small lock on it.  Needless to say, it was an experience that Eggsy likely didn’t wish to repeat.  Now the threat of it would be enough to keep himself in check.

“Good, Eggsy,” Harry said, holstering his gun.  He grabbed a cushion off the only chair in the room, throwing it down on the floor in front of Eggsy before pushing him down onto it.  He landed heavy on his chest, straining for a moment against his bonds before he settled into the new position.  

Harry knelt next to him, taking a moment to look at the cameras around the room to make sure he was blocking as few as possible.  He gripped the base of the thick plug he had worked into Eggsy hours ago, when he had been cuffed to the chair, his legs spread beautifully wide.  He worked it out almost agonizingly slowly, making sure that Eggsy felt every bit of it as he did.  Eggsy did well, barely making a sound above his harsh breathing, keeping his hips as still as he could manage.  Harry rewarded him as soon as the plug slipped free, stuffing two fingers into his wet, open hole and going directly for his prostate.

Eggsy wailed, writhing on the floor, and Harry watched the muscles in his shoulders and arms bulge as he fought the restraints.  Harry gripped the short length of chain between the cuffs on his wrists, pulling down on them, making Eggsy arch back just enough to keep him from struggling.  Eggsy chest heaved with a few deep breaths, calming himself under Harry’s steady hands.

“There, Eggsy.  Finally going to manage to behave yourself for us?  We know you’re capable of it,”  Harry said,  starting to pump his fingers into Eggsy’s slick arse, grazing his prostate with each thrust.

“Yeh-yes, Sirs” Eggsy’s breathy reply came.  “Oh, please.”

“I don’t know,” Harry hummed, his tone calm and thoughtful, even as he increased the pace with his fingers.  “Do you think you deserve to come today?”

“I-I do,” Eggsy stuttered, “I mean, ah-I know I weren’t perfect.  I can do better, ooh, better next time honest.  Just let me come please, Sirs?  Please?”

If there was one thing that Eggsy had improved after all the times they had played together, it was his ability to beg convincingly.  “Let him,” Merlin said, his voice sounding raw in Harry’s ear, “just tha fingers though.”

“Well, if you think you deserve it, Eggsy, you can come just like this,” Harry said, and felt a hard shudder run down Eggsy’s entire body.

“Th-thank you, Sirs!” Eggsy moaned out.

Harry could feel the way that Eggsy’s body finally relaxed before he let himself go.  The tension went out of him as he took a deep, quivering breath, letting himself finally feel the pleasure of Harry’s fingers instead of the drive to not give in to it.  He rocked back into Harry’s hand in small, undulating little thrusts, making sure that Harry’s fingers hit him in just the right way.  

“Come, Eggsy,” Harry instructed, letting his fingers brush firmly over Eggsy’s prostate.  Eggsy groaned, his arse clenching down tight, and his whole body starting to shake.  Harry held him firmly in place the whole time, still dipping his fingers shallowly inside of Eggsy, stimulating him through his orgasm and drawing it out.  

Harry only stopped when Eggsy gasped out a “Thank you, Sirs.”  He slipped his fingers free, then unbuckled the cuffs on Eggsy’s wrists and ankles, putting them aside before rolling Eggsy over onto his back, tucking the pillow under his head.  Eggsy was still breathing hard, his face flushed, and the occasional tremor running through him.  Harry pulled the chair over and sat down, crossing his legs and simply keeping an eye on Eggsy for a long moment.

“Fuck,” Eggsy eventually sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face.  

“I take it that’s good?” Harry asked, watching as Eggsy slowly sat up, stretching out his arms and twisting to crack his back.

“Yes,” Eggsy grinned.  “Was that Merlin’s idea?”

Harry hummed an affirmative.  “Did you like it? Or no?”

“Fuckin’ loved it,” Eggsy beamed, winking at one of the cameras.  “It’s a good thing Merlin’s around, Harry, cuz you’re too soft on me.  You know I’m not gonna break, yeah?” Eggsy asked, moving to kneel at Harry’s feet, resting his head on his knee.

Harry raked his fingers through Eggsy’s hair.  “Of course I know, sweetheart, I just want to make sure that you’re alright with everything.  I don’t want to move too fast for you.”

Eggsy smiled, relaxing as Harry touched him gently.  “You worry too much, Harry.”

“I worry because I care very deeply about you.  I want to give you exactly what you want, Eggsy, and nothing that you don’t.”

“I know, Harry.  And you do.  Come on, I want a shower and then I want you and Merlin in our bed until I fall asleep, yeah?”

“You’ll have to be the one to pry him away from editing this footage, though.  Lord knows he won’t listen to me,” Harry said, louder than he needed, wanting Merlin to get the message.

Eggsy laughed as he stood up stiffly, pausing briefly to give Harry a kiss on the lips.  “Fine, I’ll go get him, but you better be waiting for us with the shower running and the sheets turned down.”

“Of course,” Harry smiled, watching as Eggsy strolled naked out the door, wondering just how he got so lucky.

 


End file.
